Mirrors
by Uniqlo
Summary: A teenage girl entered a very strange hotel. Maybe she thought it was strange to herself, but not to anyone else. Because she is a huge Potterhead. At long last she found a tiny room full of mirrors, she chose one and touched it. That touch changed her life forever.
1. Prologue

**Summary: A teenage girl entered a very strange hotel. Maybe she thought it was strange to herself, but not to anyone else. Because she is a huge Potterhead. At long last she found a tiny room full of mirrors, she chose one and touched it. That touch changed her life forever.**

* * *

"Bye mum, I'll be perfectly OK." I whispered into my iPhone to my mum. "I know Ivy, just make sure you are going to be really OK." My mother whispered back. "I'm going to go know, talk to you later!" I said, rolling my eyes.

One of the staff eyed me as I walked towards the counter. Maybe it's because I was wearing Bellatrix's necklace and Hermione's Yule ball earrings. Yes, I am a huge Harry Potter fan and I'm in one of the best hotels in Scotland. The staff that stared at me walked towards the staff at the counter and whispered to him. I couldn't make out what he said.

After a checked in, I walked into my room. My mouth just dropped open.

The room was massive. I felt like I was in Malfoy Manor. I began to look at everything here and there. It was strangely familiar, like I know this place but not actually been here.

I phoned my older sister for help, "Trish, I think I'm going crazy. I'm in Dumbledore's office!"

"Yeah, potterhead, you are crazy." My older sister Trisha replied, "Look, you are not in Bumblebee's office, Ivianna."

I put my phone on the table and sighed. It's the truth! Everywhere are these cabinets and books. The only thing unlike is the bed and no Fawkes. I began touching everything I can get hold on now.

I opened one of the cabinet door and gasped. More things! It's a pensieve! The stone disk like thing was filled with silver liquid. I touched the silver stuff. Nothing happened. I began to become more and more brave and poked my head into the basin.

I felt like tumbling down a mountain into the waves. The hotel room didn't change, but it seemed more older than now.

"Are you sure you are going to do this professor?" A man with slimy black hair said to someone in the corner of the room.

"Yes Severes, I want to guide Harry with someone from the future. It can save many innocent lives." A old man with a mile of white beard replied. He had moon spectacles and looked oddly familiar.

Severes Snape nodded then walked across the room, towards where I stood rigid. I moved out of his way as he reached towards the cabinet behind me. He took out his wand and muttered something. Nothing really happened.

Then he walked back to Dumbledore and said crisply, "I have done it. Only one person can go into the cabinet and come out, out to Hogwarts."

Then there was a silver fog and I went back to the future, out of someones memory.

Curiosity got the best of me and I edged towards the cabinet behind me. I opened it and a single piece of parchment lay there. I picked it up and read it out loud,

_"I am one of the Hogwarts four.  
__Only one of a kind will come to me.  
__I have a room that has been opened before.  
My kins live in a underwater city."_

Anyone can answer that! "Salazar Slytherin." I said swiftly.

I felt like being thrown into the pensieve once more. For the second time today, I felt like I was going to faint. Mirrors were everywhere. Surrounding me. "Am I Alice?" I asked myself as I studied the mirrors.

They were all the same, I closed my eyes and stepped forward.

I opened my eyes, this time I really fainted.

* * *

**Credit goes to Bookluver1999, If it wasn't for the Inside Story, I wouldn't of figured this out. But, I didn't copy it!**

**~ Uniqlo**


	2. Year one, Hogwarts

"Who is she?" "What is she doing here?"

I heard whispers above me. Is this really true or am I dreaming? I opened my eyes and shut them again. I heard footsteps coming my way and a familiar greasy voice say, "Take her to the headmaster,"

I could feel myself being lifted and flying in mid-air. Ok, I'm not dreaming this is actually true. But I still don't believe myself for a fleeting second. I heard a door open and myself landing on the ground. Then someone closed the door.

My eyelids fluttered open. I stood up and looked around.

"I see you have found yourself in, my dear." A old man said walking towards me.

"I don't really know what happened, professor Dumbledore." I answered, shaking a little.

Dumbledore smiled at me and said, "There is really no need to be afraid. You saw the memory?" I nodded. "Then it is you who I choose to guide our great hero. May I ask what is your name?"

"Ivianna Isle." I answered, still timidly.

"Well, miss Isle. I believe you know this place?"

"It's Hogwarts."

"Then you will stay here and learn." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"But I don't belong here! I don't even know if I am a witch or not!" I argued. It was pointless. "Are you sure? You can try." Dumbledore said calmly, handing me his wand.

I took it, knowing that I was actually holding the elder wand and pointed to one of the books on the shelf, "Accio!" It zoomed over to me and hit my stomach. Dumbledore smiled at me, knowing that I had lost this tragic battle.

"Ok, I am a witch, now what?" I asked, giving back the wand to its owner.

Dumbledore smiled more warmly at me and answered, "Now, we get you sorted."

I tried to look hopeful but failed. Dumbledore reached up and took the sorting hat from the shelf and put it on my head. It nearly slipped down my eyes.

_Ahhhh! Another one, let's see about this little seer._

Seer?

_Yes. Don't you realize that you are one. Anyway, back to the sticky business then. Hmmmm... Another tricky one again. You could be wonderful Slytherin you know, but under circumstances..._

Excuse me, I'm a muggle-born.

_That's what I'm talking about. You are not fit enough to be in Hufflepuff. Not clever enough for Ravenclaw. Better be - "GRYFFINDOR!"_

"I thought that will be the case," Dumbledore said promptly, "Right, time to get your school stuff."

* * *

About half a hour later, I was being escorted into Diagon Alley with Hagrid by my side.

"Hagrid," I asked the big uncle like person next to me, "I suppose you came a few days earlier with Harry?"

"'ittle lad really. 'uite 'ute. Liked 'im 'alot, I did," He answered smiling down at me, "So, how 'id you turn up, eh, Ivy?" "Long story." I said looking up. "I 'ave time." said Hagrid. Then I launched into my story, not taking a rest.

It shocked Hagrid a lot. Well, who sees someone from the future one day too often? Well, maybe he got a little over shocked and didn't speak much until we got to Ollivanders.

"Hello?" I asked, seeing if anyone was here in this wand shop. Hagrid as gone to get me a pet (looking a little edgy) and left me here. Luckily I knew exactly what to do.

Someone trodded over. A very old man, which, I bet was Mr. Ollivander.

"Hello, Miss..." Said Ollivander smiling at me.

"Isle." I finished, smiling back at him.

"Well, Miss Isle, please hold out you're wand arm. Thank you very much." The tape that was on the table started measuring me, I wasn't surprised at all, just midly interested.

"Here, try this." Said Ollivander holding out a wand at me. I took it and stared at it for sometime and flicked it. Bad move. One of the vases shattered. Oops.

"Perhaps not." Then he handed me another one, "I hope this one fits you." I took it. The wand tip glowed and Ollivander and I looked very releaved. "A very fine wand, you have got there Miss Isle. 13 inches, Acacia, Phoenix feather, slightly yielding." I thanked him and gave him my money and walked out of the shop.

"Ivianna!" I heard a familiar voice call me. I spun around and saw Hagrid returning with a eagle owl on his shoulder, hooting happily.

I smiled at him at said, "Hagrid, thanks very much. Is it a male or a female?" "Male." He replied, grinning back at me. He seemed to put the horrifying truth out of his mind.

After a few minutes and doing a few things (involving eating a Ice-cream from Florean Fortescue), Hagrid took me back to Hogwarts. It may just seem like a few short hours but, I am loving it so much. I had named my owl Elijah, well I named him after Elijah Wood who I thought was quite cute. Then, it was time I made a appearance in the Gryffindor common room.

As I climbed through the hole, I was amazed. In the books, Joanne Rowling described the Gryffindor common room as 'warming, comfortable ect.' but, it was much more than that on the whole. I looked around and sat myself down on a comfy armchair. Only to be disturbed by -guess who- Percy Weasley.

I had to try to hide my expression when the red-haired boy came towards me. "Hello. I'm Percy Weasley and the Gryffindor prefect-" I think I know that already, snobbish sir. "- And you must be Ivianna Isle." I nodded. Then he started to launch on where and whats and a hell laod of boring stuff, really, he's boring my pants off!

Finally, I was able to run off to my dormitary. When I opened the door, my mouth broke into a massive smile. There was Hermione Granger sitting in a bed, next to a empty one (Which is probably mine). I rushed forward and introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Ivianna Isle. I think we will become good friends." Hermione stared at me for a minute, then she broke into a grin as well.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Been studying. I'm hoping to uplaod on Sunday or even earlier. Trying my very best.**

**~Uniqlo**


	3. Year one, The Troll

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases in Hogwarts. Wide, sweeping ones; narrow rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on Friday; some with a vanishing step half way up that you had to remember to jump. Then there was doors which couldn't be opened unless you asked politley or tickled it at excatly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending.

It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other and I was positive the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through the door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class.

He would drop waste paper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk or sneek up behind you, invisible, grab your nose and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!" Once, when I was thinking of using 'Stupify' on him, he dropped a bottle of red ink on top of me. Which, you should know, I began sending jinxes and hexes at him non stop. (Which earned me detention, WITH SNAPE! "What are you doing Isle?" "Breaking school rules, aren't you Isle?" ) Sometimes I really wanted to remind him that I was from the future.

We had to study the night skies through our telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week we went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology (And came out very muddy indeed.), with professor Sprout, where we learnt how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and find out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring lesson was History of Magic, which was taught by professor Binns, the ghost. He droned on and on while we scribbled down names and dates and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwik, the charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of our first lesson he took the register, and when he reached Harry's name he gave a little squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagal was yet again different. I knew that she wasn't the kind to be crossed. Strict and clever, gave us a talking to the moment we had sat down in her first lesson.

Quirell and Snape was the worst. Quirell's lesson was a bit of a joke. To add matters worst, the room stank with garlic. Fred and George told me that it was to ward of a vampire. They say that Quirell's turban has a clove of garlic underneath it as well, that's so not true. Then potions. Ahhhhh... What can I say?

We had charms earlier, it was perfect. I made friends with Ron and Harry quickly, although I prefer to hang out with Hermione in the library. I was also the first one to be able to cast 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

Well, just as the book said, Ron was in a very bad mood after that.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," I heard him tell Harry, "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Hermione walked forward, sobbing and knocked into Harry. "I think she heard you." Harry said to Ron.

"So?" said Ron, but he started to look uncomfortable. "She must've noticed that she doesn't have any friends."

It was time I knocked into Ron, "So you're blind. I'm Hermione's friend, and what you said just hurt her a lot." I sped of after Hermione, leaving Ron staring at me with a mixture of confusion and dis-belief.

I soon found Hermione sobbing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Hermione. Hermione," I whispered softly to her. She looked up. For the first time, I really hated Ron. Hermione's eyes were all red and puffy from crying and she looked really unhappy.

I put a comforting arm around my friend, "Don't think about it, Hermione. Ron can't make a spell that you can't do."

Instead of her stop crying, her sobbing increased. "You a bod briend, Ivy." She sobbed.

"I'll always be a good friend to you." I said smiling at her. She gave me a small, weak smile back.

However hard I try to cheer Hermione up, it didn't work. "I'm hopeless," I said quietly to myself, not to let Hermione hear me. I had to go back to the great hall for Halloween. I said goodbye to her and tiptoed away.

I was helping myself to some mince-pie when professor Quirell burst in, "TROLL IN THE DUNGOENS!" Then he slumbered on the ground.

For a second, silence filled the hall. Then everybody started talking and heading to the exit. But, all I can think of is Hermione. When Percy lead the Gryffindors to the common room, I rushed to Harry and Ron but they were already looking for me.

"Ivianna! Hermione!" shouted Harry.

"She's still in the bathroom!" I replied. Then we ran towards the dungoens. I froze. A massive shadow was cast over the wall, the troll was walking into the girls bathroom. We ran over and stopped as we came face to face with the troll.

It was the most ugliest thing I have ever seen. Saying someone else ugly doesn't make you even more prettier. I told myself as the two boy rushed forward and I ducked underneath it and went towards Hermione.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Not if Harry aren't," She said breathlessly. I turned around and saw Harry on top of the troll's stupid head, with his wand in its notrils. I glanced towards Ron. He looked like he didn't know what to do.

I caught his eye and mouthed 'swish and flick'. He seemed to understand me. He took out his wand, pointed it to the troll and bellowed, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Of course, I knew what was going to happen. The stupid creature's club soared in the air and hit on its owners head. With a thud, the troll dropped on the ground.

"Is it dead?" said Ron.

"No. Merely knocked out." I replied.

Footsteps were coming our way, then all the professors came in.

* * *

**I would like to thank mightya, the review gave me a energy boost!**

**~Uniqlo**


	4. Year one, Fluffy

**What's happened so far...**

_We heard footsteps and the professors came in..._

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!" asked professor McGonagal staring at the four of us in disbelief.

"It was my fault! I was in the bathroom during the feast, then Harry, Ron and Ivianna came looking for me! They didn't know that the troll was in the dungeons!" Hermione said, gasping for air.

"Then the troll?"

"I let it in. I thought I was able to pull it down. I've read them in books and thought I knew how to knock it down." She said timidly. I stared at her peacefully.

Professor McGonagal stared from Hermione to Harry and then said, "That was very stupid of you, miss Granger. If Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Isle weren't here, you'll be in pieces. Five points from Gryffindor, and fifteen to."

I shared a look of triumph with Ron. Then, I looked back at Harry. He was staring hard at Snape. I looked at him and realized he was linping, a bite from Fluffy, I know that. Talking of Fluffy, I forgot about what happened at the trophy room...

While at breakfast last week, I saw Draco Malfoy going up to Harry and Ron.

"Think you know a lot, don't you, Potter?" He drawled, "Why don't you have a Wizards duel with me. A real one. Never heard of one?" His two sluggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle guffawed.

Ron looked angry and said, "Of course he knows! I'll be his s-"

I couldn't help standing up and say clearly to them, "I'll be his second."

Harry and Ron stared at me as though I was crazy, a look of amusement and surprise lit up on old Draco's face. "That's very touching. Crabbe with be my second. At midnight, use the trophy room. It's always unlocked."

Malfoy went away and I sat next to Ron, who started to blush slightly.

"What is a Wizards duel?" Harry said, wheeling around to me, "And what do you mean 'you're my second'?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, starting on a cold pie. Seeing Harry's look of horror, I came to save him, "But, people only die in proper duels, you see, real quilified wizards. The most you and Malfoy can do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows some real hexes and jinxes, that's why I stepped up."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested. I crinckled my nose in disgust.

"Exuse me."

We looked up and saw Hermione.

"Can't anyone eat in peace in this place?" said Ron. I decided to stay silent.

Hermione ignored him and rounded on Harry and me.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered, I nudged him hard on the ribs.

"- and the two of you musn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose to Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really selfish of you."

"And it really isn't your bussinuss," Harry said in a final sort of voice. I shrugged at her, smiling sadly.

"Goodbye." said Ron.

* * *

I crept out at 11:30 and met up with Ron and Harry at the common room. I motioned the two boys over and we walked over to the portrait hole. But, someone spoke from a chair next to them, "I can't believe you are actually doing this, Harry."

I knew it was Hermione and I was 100% right. A lamp flickered on and Hermione, wearing a pink dressing gown and a frown, glared at us.

"_You!_" said Ron furiously, "Go back to your bed!

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy - he's a prefect, he'd put a end to this."

"Come on." Harry muttered to me and Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole. I followed him out.

Hermione wasn't going to give up so easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at us like a angry goose.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagal for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away."

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so-"

But what we are, we didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrat of the Fat lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty frame.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.

"Don't know." I said, shrugging.

We hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with us.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"You're not."

"Shhh!" I said sharply, "I heard something."

It was a sort of snuffling.

"Mrs Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.

It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." I said.

"How's your arm?" said Harry.

"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -"

"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and use it on you."

Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned us all forward.

They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

"He didn't come. He seemed to have tipped us off." I whispered back as I heard a voice that we all didn't want to hear.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the us to follow him as quickly as possible; we scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the us and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. Icould hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run, he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the five of us sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following - we swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where we were going - we ripped through a tapestry and found ourselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight. "Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know." "Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR" Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked. "This is it!" Ron moaned, as the other three pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts. "Oh, move over," I snarled. I grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, 'Alohomora!" The lock clicked and the door swung open - we piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please."'

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right -please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "What?"

I turned around just as Harry did. It was Fluffy. I didn't really scream or say anything at all, just stared at its feet.

Harry groped for the doorknob.

We fell backward - Harry slammed the door shut, and we ran, we almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for us somewhere else, because we didn't see him anywhere, but we hardly cared - all we wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and Fluffy. We didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at our bathrobes hanging off our shoulders and our flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. We scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

It was a while before any of us said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on.

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." I added.

Hermione stood up, glaring at us.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron stared after her, his mouth open.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review!**

**~ Uniqlo**


End file.
